


Spiders, Snakes and Shenanigans, Oh My!

by Shatterpath



Series: Second and Fourth [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans with Steve and his 'Tigers'.</p>
<p>My response to Ariestess' challenge on Tumblr of: Natasha walking through the Avengers tower with her angry face on and Clint thrown over her shoulder fireman style she just storms past everyone and no one speaks Clint just hangs there and sadly waves to everyone as they pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders, Snakes and Shenanigans, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Note: Written in about an hour while watching a Rush concert on TV, of all the weird things. I don't even like Rush! Apparently, Clint does…
> 
> As I have stated before, I have no idea why the mini-pack of Steve and the two assassins amuses me so much, but I think he likes having a buddy at least as much as a lover, so it works. 
> 
> http://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/116248231768/ariestess-sociallychallengednerd-natasha  
> ariestess:  
> sociallychallengednerd:  
> Natasha walking through the Avengers tower with her angry face on and Clint thrown over her shoulder fireman style she just storms past everyone and no one speaks Clint just hangs there and sadly waves to everyone as they pass.  
> Ahaha! Hey shatterpath? I challenge you to write this fic. Go!  
> Dammit, Spotty!

Steve squawked in surprise when a large, heavy object was upended all over his lap and chest. A large, heavy, ungainly sack of meat that turned out to be a sheepish-looking Clint who was very carefully lying very still. When Steve looked at the frazzled outrage written all over his red-headed lover's face, he was beginning to suspect he was in for a story. Natasha was bristling with rage, but a nice, normal rage, like regular person who just needed to rant, not like a deadly killer who was going to murder everyone in the tower… and possibly half the thrumming city around it.

Wagging an accusing finger at her partner, Natasha seethed, "that… that IDIOT is your problem now, Captain! I'm going to go take a bath. And possibly kill something. Not necessarily in that order."

Despite his confusion and faint, professional concerns about the threat, it was obvious she wasn't actually that angry. Besides he was distracted by the swing in her hips and… right, back to business. Schooling his expression to cover the affectionate exasperation for his sidekicks, Steve looked down at Clint with an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"Aw man, don't gimme the 'Captain America knows what you've done wrong' face! Not fair!"

"I've broken stronger wills than yours with this face, little man, now spill!"

Clint retaliated the way any good, solid, slightly spindled superhero would. He stuck his tongue out at Steve and crossed his arms to sulk playfully. It still didn't cover the sheepishness however.

"There were… ummm… circumstances. Yeah! Circumstances. And I may, just may have, y'know, forgotten to mention the rubber snake in her kit… No one got hurt! I swear! Luckily…"

"Christ, Clint," Steve managed to say somewhat seriously, rubbing the bridge of his nose. But there was a thrum of humor in his voice, in the curl of smile he tried to fight.

"She started it," the smaller man sulked, arms crossed and still making no move to remove himself from his sprawl over Steve. "And she used real spiders."

Now Steve had to laugh, his composure broken, his Captain America Doesn't Approve face ruined. Smacking Clint on the abs close enough to his goolies to earn a yelp got him moving and Steve sat forward to rub his hands over his face, still chuckling.

"I swear you tigers are incorrigible. Your punishment is to figure out how to apologize to Natasha. NICELY. I'll go talk to her about doing the same. Now git."

"Humf," Clint groused with mock petulance. "I know who your favorite is."

"Sorry, buddy, she's got better assets than you do."

Clint glanced down over his shoulder and cocked his hip. "There's nothing wrong with my assets!"

Laughing, Steve chucked a cushion at the fleeing Clint hard enough to make him stumble. "And if you embellish, you embellish all of it! Or I might just LET her kill you!"

Clint's cackle was the only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: The giant hairball the cat barfed up in the middle of this seems somehow appropriate.


End file.
